grey_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
ARC-2001/315
Connor was a clone of Jango Fett as a gift from Jango. He was placed under Wade Tay'Haai and even though He was pushed to the limit by Wade he knew Wade Tay'Haai still loved him as a adopted son. When the clone wars broke out Connor went to the battle of Geonsis and after the was placed under The 104 Battalion. He met Famous Clone such as ARC-77, ARC-17,Commander Cody, Captain Rex, And Commander Wolffe . During a Mission to Carlac he was injured and was placed in the Kamino Security Brigade till he recovered enough to return. During his recovery the battle of Kamino broke out and he fought along side Commander Blitz and Captain Rex. Rex impressed with his Leadership Skills and Calmness under pressure request that he be promoted to ARC Trooper and join the 501. During his time in the 501 He participated the Battle of Umbara and other battles. As the clone wars where coming to a end and order 66 was issued he believe the Jedi betrayed the republic but they shouldn't be executed. He helped Sergeant Oswald search for Jedi on a local bridge till a group of Padwans attacked and Connor was about to die when a young girl stepped in front of him and took the blow. He tried to revive her and notice her Lightsabers in her backpack. He realize the Jedi were innocent. A Couple of CSF officer took the body away and then Connor tried to escape. But he was stuck on Corrie. Commander Fox confronted him and Connor was about to be captured when he unleash a Force blast on accident causing Fox to be knocked out. Connor escaped and bought a small apartment on level 1313. While he was down their he discovered a park dedicated to a hero from the old republic named Hyperprime. He learned more about this Hyperprime and also learned he was apart of the famed Havoc Squad. Connor changed his last name to Hyperprime in honor of this hero and to escape from the clones. He found Hyperprime's old armor and upgraded it and took it as his own.. He then became a bounty Hunter and joined a bounty Hunter guild named the Correlian Armada. He then after a few years joined the alliance to restore the republic and then the New Republic and fought in the Grey-Darkness War. Clone Wars Geonsis Connor (CT-2001) along with Gamble Company jumped off the Gunship and then opened fire with his rotary cannon. A group of Geonsians opens fire on Gamble Company and Colonel Cards commands Connor to provide Cover fire as they make their way toward the Droid Lines. Connor shoots the droids but a ATT opens fire causing Connor to get caught in the crossfire. He is trapped underneath a stone pillar as the ATT bears down on Connor. Suddenly Loki a squad mate opens fire with his rocket launcher destroying the tank. He helps Connor up and then Conner thanks him. They suddenly hear a terrible noise and they look above to see one of the SEPHAs had disabled the engines of a Trade Federation command ship. It crashes to the ground and causes a Sandstorm to kick up. Loki and Connor meet up with Cards and Sergeant Barrage. They are making their way to the forward command center and they meet up with Jedi Master Yoda. Cards tells Master Yoda that droid forces are retreating and then Yoda tells Cards to get a Ship for him. Cards calls in a Gunship and then after Yoda leaves Cards receives a Distress Call from Jedi Master Plo Koon and Jedi Master Eeth Koth. Cards and Gamble Company take off in a gunship. They see A Spider Walker has pinned downed Master Koon and Master Koth. Loki grabs his rocket launcher and then fires a rocket destroying The Spider walker. The Gunship turns to land Muunilist Dantoone Felucia Outpost on Rishi Ryloth Iceberg Three Carlac Promoting to ARC trooper Recovering Kamino Zillo Beast Sullust Orto Plutonia Ilum Mustafar Vanqor Umbara Dathomir Kadova Cato Neimoidia Corusant Order 66 Empire